Camp Fairfax
by kanekiken413
Summary: Percy Jackson has been depressed for years now and has decided to put his suicidal thoughts into action. Once he does however, well he can't go through with it because of his friends and the cops. Then, he heads on over to Fairfax, a mental hospital, where he meets another boy he connects with. Suicide, sex, M/M, and self harm. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So, I decided to write about the mental hospital in the version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus style! I figured it's something hopefully someone will connect with or just get a clear picture of what it's like in one. I'm also currently writing a book on this, so hopefully you all like it.

The air was crisp and clean as the rain lightly sprayed my face. The gun to my left shined as bright as the sun on the Santa Clarita ocean front. I could see the whole city of Brooklyn as I sat on the roof of my two-story, Spanish style home. There wasn't much I felt in this serene moment on the rooftop. The feeling of emptiness was overwhelming me as I heard sirens all around me. With my cell phone in my left hand, my best friend Annabeth's number was staying on the line, filling the void with the sounds of empty promises and sobbing that made it all incomprehensible.

The only reason why I had chosen today, was that there would be no one in my family to witness the horror of my blood splattering the roof. Yet, the most idiotic thing I had done was sending my suicide letter to my two best friends. Now, when I look back at that moment, I believe I wanted to be stopped. Some part of me just didn't want to give up on life yet. I suppose it was just natural selection saying, "Hey, you still need to be here and fulfill your role." Whatever that role is, I still don't know. But, there is something out there for me.

There was a cop trying to hide out in my bitch of a neighbor's driveway with binoculars focused upon none other than me. What I was doing on my roof could easily be seen by the simpletons below, waiting for the my next move as if we were playing a game of chess. But, if anything, we were playing a game of Russian Roulette with my .32 caliber Ruger and I had just lost my luck.

**_ So, please tell me what ya'll think. Should I continue it or not?. If you think that I should let you guys get a sneak peak at the next chapter, so you could get more of a clear picture, here it is. _**

I, Percy Jackson, haven't always been depressed and suicidal believe it or not. At some point in my life I was happy, wasn't that the same with everyone? I meant at a moment in one's life, they had been happier than another moment in time. Mine was when I was younger and before my mom got with Smelly Gabe, even if my father had left when I was a baby. My mom, Sally, is the nicest person you could ever meet. She always had a smile on her face when I saw her and made me blue food all the time. I feel pretty bad about putting her through all of this shit, but I couldn't take any of Smelly Gabe's antics, I just couldn't. I wish I could have been stronger for her. I wish I could have just been stronger in general. But yet, here I am, in the ambulance strapped down to a gurney, on the way to the hospital.

I wondered how much each individual person can handle sometimes. It's like this huge mystery box that you can't open until your breaking point, and exactly like the meaning of life. Ambiguous. Let me give you one little piece of advice. Life fucks you in the ass, no matter what you're like. For instance, my mom: nice, funny, doesn't harm even a fly, yet she's married to a fat ass drunk, who only sits on his ass all day as she makes minimum wage at a Candy Store. However, don't compare your life to another human beings', because they are completely separate from you. Especially with the types of families out there.

It reminds me of how the Christian belief says that we are all one big family. However, some also wind in that incest and being gay are two no no's. If you look at it quite closely, they say in the bible that Jesus was God's only son, but yet we are all his children. So, we are all a bunch of girls in His eyes. Secondly, sex is screwed up too, since we are all one family, therefore it's incest. Hypocrites they are, all of them. However, that's the technicalities of religion that we are supposed to overlook. What else they damn us to hell for is committing the murder of yourself. Since, you know you are to be able to handle everything Life throws at you. At the same time, they expect you to apologize about how your actions were selfish as they are being selfish for making you suffer even longer in life. My two best friends belief in that, and they realize they do it too. They are the main reason of why I am still alive today. The other half, was me letting my reckless emotions getting me to put down the gun and climb down to the cops.

**_So, questions, comments, concerns, just inbox me or leave a review. I take everything in the highest respect and concern. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry if you think you wasted your time on this._**


	2. Getting Admitted

As I was wheeled into the hospital, I was recounting what I was being so angry at. It could have been my friend Grover for calling the cops. It could have been Annabeth sobbing on the phone trying to coax me out of doing it. Yet, the most plausible one, was that I even told them I was committing suicide. I still don't know why I'm still so angry about it. I'd rather not dwell on it as I'm getting asked the same hundred questions that the cops asked me. Something about cycling just makes me even angrier.

At the same time, I was also extremely anxious. The environment was quite stressful with everyone running around and hearing other patients yell at their families. It was, to say the least, like everyone was preparing last minute for the apocalypse happening at the moment. Getting last minute supplies, taking care of loved ones, crying, being frantic: I was ready to do all of the above if it wasn't for the restraints. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the team of emergency responders wheeled me in backwards to room 3AB where there was a girl already laying in her bed. Her hair was like a bird had been nesting in it and her skin was carmelized as her sharp, daring eyes analyzed me while she ate her pudding cup.

They lowered the gurney next to the bed and let me out of the restraints as long as I was compliant. Next, they stripped me of all my clothing except my briefs and socks, in front of my nurse, Chiron. I asked them why not everything and they told me if I could find a way to commit suicide with underwear and socks, they would really like to know. Apparently, the hospital makes everyone super creative because I found out two different ways to do the deed. Not that I would tell them. They asked me for the whole story of why I was where I was and all I could think as I recounted the story, was why they had everyone else write the records if they weren't going to read it.

After all the meaningless tasks were said and done with, they allowed me visitors. They told me that anything I said to them was confidential and wouldn't be told I unless I gave the say-so. Then, they told me who came to see me in my time of need and it was between my mother and Smelly Gabe. I think you know who I chose without question. My mother came in and sat down without a word, just a fresh line of tears streaming down her face as her smile lit up her face. I decided to break the ice with a simple:

"Hello, Mom."

"Hey sweetheart." She sniffled. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, just a bit hopeless." I said, staring at her face.

I saw no reason to lie. She is my mother and one of three people I could trust. Witnessing that her child just tried to commit suicide is one of the worst things that she could have possibly experienced. Therefore, I felt sarcasm was not the best way to get my emotions across to my mother.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I wish I could have be-."

"No, Mom. None of this is your fault. Do not try blaming yourself for my problems. You are the best mom that I can ask for. I'm just not right in the head right now."

"Okay. You know I love you, right?" She said, as the tears streaming down her face, renewed.

"Yes, Mom. I love you also."

After that short, awkward start out, we talked of how her work went and when I got out of the hospital what I was going to do. I was thinking about going to see both of my friends to celebrate being out of confinement. Avoiding the elephant in the room of me trying to commit the murder of myself, it was nice to just be ourselves. Unfortunately, when the time came to around two AM, the social worker waltzed right in looking like the Wicked Witch of the West. She spoke with a voice that sounded like she was a chain smoker, which disgusted me.

"You can decide if your mother stays in the room or not." She uttered throatily. I decided not to let my mother hear the recounted events of yesterday evening. So, I gave a quick shake of the head, and she was ushered out of the room by my nurse.

"Well," she started. "Why don't you tell me your day before everything went down?" She pulled out a pen from her jacket pocket and stared me down till I started.

"It started out as a normal day, believe it or not. I rolled out of bed this morning around six, and headed off to school before anyone woke up. Then, my classes started at 8:05 with Advanced Algebra/Trigonometry, U.S History, Culinary Arts, and P.E. So, there's nothing out of the ordinary there." I added in, "After that, I went to lunch where I ended up showing my deepthroating skills on a banana and hit my friend Grover. Many times." Her eyes went wide in disbelief as I said that last part. I had to hold back a chuckle as I continued on. "Before long, I went to my fifth period class where we did watercoloring and at my sixth period, where I sat with morons talking about uber moronic stuff." I finished with a heavy sigh.

"Uh-huh. So, that's an average day for you then?" She questioned.

"Yes. I hit my friends and get bored easily. Every. Freaking. Day."

"Okay. Well, let's get to the type of events that have happened to you that may have caused this endeavor then, shall we?" I nodded my head once and she shot out questions like torpedos. " Have you ever been physically, emotionally, or sexually abused?"

"No, yes, and yes." I flinched upon the last answer because I still felt sore about the subject.

"Let's start with emotional abuse, then. Who was it by and how was it done?" She asked without hesitation.

"Uh, by my Stepdad, Gabe Ugliano, and ex-boyfriend, Luke , lives with my mom and I and he just says how much of a pussy I am, or calls me a girl. Luke, well h-he would threaten me each day that I would have to do something with him in order for my n-nudes to not get leaked to the whole school." I quickly rushed out. Talking about all of my past experiences with terrible people does not suit my fancy. It is absolutely terrifying to remember what they did to me and how it made me the way I am; wanting to commit suicide at my house with a gun.

"Alright. How about sexual abuse?"

"Well, there is this girl named Clarisse that wouldn't stop kissing me when I went over to her house to study. I also was forced to kiss her cousin which neither was a nice experience. I then went over a second time because since her cousin wasn't there, I figured it wouldn't happen again. Nevertheless, it went even farther the second time to the point of foreplay." I calmly replied as blush slowly crept over my face; like a blanket a mother puts over her child when tucking them into bed.

"Mmhm, and how far did this "foreplay" go?" She asked unabashedly, "Did she start taking off you clothes and touching places or..."

"She did not take off my clothes." I said rather loudly, "Clarisse just started to rub up against me while still shoving her tongue down my throat." The Witch scrunched up her face and placed her hand on top of mine. I flinched as she started rubbing circles with her thumb.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Did you ever report it or tell anyone about this incident?" I nodded my head yes. Then she asked, "Who?" Like an owl.

"Let's see..." I paused to think of who I trusted most with my secret to not tell anyone, "My mother just last week and my friend Annabeth about a month ago." Her expression changed to one of utter surprise when I told her it happened when I was ten because I'm sixteen now.

"Why did you wait so long to tell people?" She inquired.

"Well, she still was my friend, I just didn't want to lose the only friend I had." I sadly answered. "I've never really had many friends that I could actually talk to. All my elementary school years were filled with lonely walks around the playground and sitting away from everyone in the lunch room. Middle school was not that much of a different story besides the fact I couldn't trust anyone after that happenstance. I then, decided to change schools my eighth grade year where I had found my friend, Grover. At the time, he was going out with, Katie Gardner. He also had longer, lighter brunette hair, and smiled most of the time. Now, he's one of two people I can trust with everything."

The rest of the questions are a blur to me, but they were along the lines of: Do you still feel suicidal? Would you commit suicide if we let you go home? Do you feel safe enough to go home? At the end of the question game, I ended up staying over night at the hospital. They moved me and my roommate over to a new room around an hour later, which sucked because the floor was so cold from being sterilized, that I was wide awake for the rest of the night.

As I awaited my fate, my thoughts wandered to what my only two friends were doing. Were they just as worried as I was about what was going to happen to me? How were they coping with all of it? But, the one question that would not escape my mind palace was: Why was it so important to them that I stay alive? I still didn't see anything worth saving. They would have gone along with their lives eventually and I would have been a scar left on their past. A few things may remind them of the experience, but they would have their significant other and children and friends to cover it up with. While my mind pondered these thoughts, the social worker strided in with her clipboard and gave me a sticky note with the words "Fairfax patient number 5204" written upon it in red pen.

"We got you a room at a mental hospital called, Fairfax all the way up in Kirkland,WA. They are a short stay hospital, which means that you'll stay there for maybe a couple days or a week depending on how they view your progress." She proudly smiled as if she had just given me God's gift itself.

"Um, okay? When do I have to leave to Fairfax?" I questioned, in the hopes that I would get to leave around eleven am since I hadn't yet slept and it was five in the morning.

"Seven AM sharp." She happily chirped.

"So get a little bit of sleep and I'll make sure the nurse on duty will wake you up in time for breakfast and to get dressed. Have a nice day." With that, she sauntered through the doorway and out of my sight. I really had hoped I would be able to sleep this day off for more than an hour. However, it just really didn't seem to be my day and so I scooted under the loud, blue covers of my bed and fell under a light sleep for what was to come later that day.


	3. The First Day

**Hello fellow readers, writers, demigods, gods, and everyone else. Sorry that it's been quite a while. I kind of lost reason to write and have been trying my best to write as much as possible without feeling like it's all terrible. I just feel like I don't have talent for anything. I'm just someone who tries something and feels good about it for a short while and realizes that I don't have much talent in that particular area anyway. But yeah, that's kind of how things are going. On top of that there's this whole ordeal of which college I'm going to and if I stay up in Washington where and what will I do for housing and jobs. Or if I move with my parents to Arizona. Anyway, I'll probably be writing more often due to three more weeks of classes and then three weeks off until winter quarter. Enjoy this long awaited chapter, I hope. **

**The First Day**

**I was pulled out of my hour long sleep** with the welcoming smell of pancakes and bacon being set down on my side table. It had been a while since I actual ate something, especially since I never received dinner last night. I slowly open up my eyes only to quickly close them because of the bright lights. Normally, I would put on my aviators, but given the certain circumstances, that wasn't ever going to be possible. Little by little, my eyes opened up and fell upon the open box of the breakfast and orange juice. As I sat up in my bed, I noticed that my roommate still got to sleep in and became just a bit jealous. Quickly, I went to the bathroom and came out to see that the EMT's had come to pick me up. Shortly after sitting back in my bed, I started to eat and was interrupted with a nurse giving me my bag of clothes and iPhone. Apparently me eating was not a priority of theirs. I pulled the curtain and started to finally get dressed. My friend Grover's extra large jacket hung off my shoulders with a red Warped Tour '11 t-shirt hiding under it, black pants shaping my slightly muscular legs, and finally my favorite red converse to pull it all off. Just because I was going to commit suicide, didn't mean I was going to go out dressed in rags. I pulled back the curtains to reveal me in my outfit.

"Are you ready?" The taller, more masculine paramedic asked.

"It seems as though I am." I retorted. I could have been nicer, then again, they could have also given me coffee if they were going to wake me up this early. I picked up my phone that only had six percent left and climbed onto the gurney they had set up for me. Didn't I just feel incredibly pampered? I get to be carried everywhere. Admittedly, I felt incredibly bad for them since I wasn't exactly the lightest person. Five foot eight and 135 pounds of sarcasm and laziness to cart around for part of one's morning didn't seem like the ideal way to start a day. So, I tried to be as quiet as I could be. I started to text my friend, Grover, to thank him and talk to someone who was level-headed.

Me: Everyone says thank you, including me

Grover: You aren't allowed to die. Not for a long, long time.

Me: Okay.

Grover: Okay.

Me: They're sending me to a hospital called fairfax in Kirkland. Annabeth is visiting tomorrow she says. I just don't understand why so many cops had to be there.

Grover: Suicide is serious.

Me: Yes, I know it is. Just, five or six cop cars, then handcuffs, then restraints was a bit much for me.

Grover: People who have nothing to lose are the most dangerous kind.

Me: Sounds like you're reciting from a textbook. But there was only one bullet, I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Grover: Using that one bullet would have hurt us all.

Me: I know, but eventually you would have gotten over it. My phone is at 2% and I can't charge it. I'll try to see if I can text you later. Thank you Grover. Bye.

Grover: Nope. Because i never will face the fact that it wasnt I who killed you. G'bye.

I stared at my phone till I noticed the voicemail that Annabeth had left me. I pressed play hoping it wouldn't be full of sobbing.

"Hey, Perce I just called to see if you were doing okay or whatnot." She started, solemnly, "um, call me back if you get the chance. Mom wants to know if you're okay. Love you, bye." At the end her voice had cracked leaving emotion for the next few seconds.

I wanted to call her back and tell her everything was fine and that I would be back soon. But, as luck would have it, my phone died and we had arrived at what I would call home for the next two weeks.

The two EMT's, Mitchell and Michael, wheeled me into the lobby and finally took off the straps holding me down. Now, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have minded laying down for hours on end, however I didn't have music or books or video games to keep me pre-occupied. So finally being able to walk on my own two feet was a blessing. They both waited with me until a tall, thin, blonde walked up to me in her black slacks and beige blouse. I waved back to Mitchell and Michael and followed the admittance director to her office.

The first thing I asked was if I could call her Lois Lane, since she looked exactly like her. She said of course and that she took it as a compliment. Then, she handed me all the materials I needed to sign and the Fairfax Handbook that was to help me stay out of trouble. Altogether, the process wasn't as terrible as it could have been, just a lot of talking and explanations. With all the paperwork out of the way, she led me to the teen ward, where I would be until they released me.

The first few seconds in which I had entered the ward, were nerve wracking. There were at least eighteen teenagers out of their rooms, running about and talking about drugs or partying. As I looked over each of the patients, I could only think that I didn't belong there. It felt more as a rehab center for druggies than a mental hospital to help find out what was going wrong in my cranium. Each one looked at me with interest as if I was some new play toy for them to break down. I had just started to try and understand the inner workings of what was expected of me as one of the nurses asked me my name.

"Percy Jackson." I replied shyly.

"Hi, I'm Aphrodite, one of the nurses here. I need you to come to the Nurse's Station so we can get you fully admitted into your room." She spoke quickly and lightly reminding me of Annabeth. I followed her into the bathroom where she told me to disrobe everything to see all scars and marks on my body. I hadn't felt this insecure and bare in front of someone before. She looked at my left arm that was littered with scars from accidents and cutting, then flatly said,

"You're a cutter. Anywhere else?" I shook my head no feeling ashamed of how I emptied out my feelings most of the time. She turned me around, looked at the scars on my hips from a kid that had tickle jumped me, and continued on. I felt as if I wasn't even considered sixteen anymore. The way she looked me over was more of an overprotective mother fussing over a toddler that couldn't properly take care of themselves yet. Once she was done, she got up and looked through my clothes. She removed the laces from my converse, string from my purple and grey striped hoodie, and phone from the pocket of my black jeans, then told me to get dressed again.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she walked me to my room all the while telling me the types of specialists I would have to see throughout the day and when I would get privileges to leave the adolescents unit. Walking into the last room on the left, I saw three beds equally spaced out with coral blue bookshelves, a huge window, and a camera in the left far corner. The first two beds were taken and thus left me with the farthest from the door and the closest to the window. I sat down on the cold, unwelcoming mattress to take a look at the schedule for rest of the day. Not even five seconds later, they called for group meeting in room 401. I had figured that I should go in order to get out of here faster and went forth to the door to the left of the entrance of the unit.

As it turned out, Group wasn't as terrible as one would think. It's just early in the morning and we talk about the schedule, how we're feeling, our goals for the day, and answer the question of the day. Which ended up being our favorite movie. Hands down, at the time was Rocky Horror Picture Show. I got a ton of cheers for that, which surprised me. Then again, maybe it shouldn't have, considering where I was. I leaned back in my chair to stare at the ceiling as each of them named off their favorite movie. Some were Disney and a few just said the same as me. Which was pretty understandable. Sharing true things about myself such as favorites were easy. Others not as much. Everything in my past that had hurt me in some way was not something I planned on sharing anytime soon. I knew I was there to get better which meant that I would have to share what it was and how scarring it was and why. But, sharing with complete strangers that I would be stuck with for a while, wasn't going to happen for a few days.

As Group had ended, everyone else had turned in their feelings/goal sheets to the P.S. for the day and left the room for the hour of gym. I continued to sit since I hadn't gotten my privileges to leave the unit yet. I sat there in the silence of the room, taking in the smell of cleaner and unfortunately, teen sweat. This was what I was going to have to get used to until they deemed me as healthy enough to leave. I had just started to think about whether I was going to fake all the growth or actually try when one of the many doctors I was to see that day showed up in the doorway.

"Percy Jackson, I presume?" He had sounded like he was holding his nose while talking and was dying from each floating particle of dead skin in the air. I couldn't wait until he locked me in a small room while interrogating me for personal information.

"Unless you see another patient in this ward that looks exactly like me, I will take responsibility for the name. Where to, Doc?" I sarcastically retorted. Maybe I should also mention that I don't exactly do well with people.

"Please, call me Apollo. Just follow me. The room is only across the hall." Apollo had turned on his heels straight to the door, expecting me to obey like a good dog. I did with hesitation, I figured it would be best in the current situation since I wasn't going to be saying much of anything anyways.

Upon entering the room, all I could think of was how glad I was that I wasn't claustrophobic. It was approximately five feet by five feet with a grey loveseat, grey armchair, and mahogany table in between the two. I sat in the farthest corner from the door on the loveseat and huddled up inside Grover's jacket. Apollo had taken the armchair and set down a clipboard filled with multiple forms for me to fill out. He took a deep breath through his nose and released after a moment through the mouth to start his round of questioning.

"Would you mind telling me," he paused to look at the clipboard for my name, "Percy, what has lead you up to being admitted to Fairfax Mental Hospital?" I gave him a pointed look because I had been recounting yesterday's events since yesterday afternoon and expected him to know or at least have a summary of it.

He gave me a pointed look right back and coughed into his hand (it's a hospital, shouldn't he be at least a little more sanitary?) then explained,

"The reason why everyone has been asking you the same questions is for the sole reason to hear it from you and how you perceive it. It's a way for us to adjust to each patient."

I nodded to let him now I understood and recounted for the thousand and first time what had happened just the day before. He wrote down quite a bit on his clipboard and asked me about the different abuses that I had gone through. I figured that I had gone through talking about both the abuses and the abusers in these two days and stayed silent. He stared at me for what seemed like a full century till' he got the idea that I wasn't going to talk about it. He looked as red as an irritated scab that had been picked at for minutes on end. I thought it was because he had been keeping in the multiple coughs since my left eye had (uncontrollably) been twitching every time he did so. He thanked me and left the " Room" with his clipboard, telling me to stay since I had to fill out paperwork in there anyways. I just stared at him with a blank stare and pulled my legs up to my chest so that I was in a fetal position. Aphrodite walked in a few seconds later with a multitude of forms for me to sign. I absent-mindedly signed each one and left the "Room." All within twenty minutes, I had seen a nutritionist and physical therapist just to be able to eat hot food in a cafeteria and do physical activities. Neither of which I cared about in all honesty. But I guess being stuck in the adolescent unit would suck on a day to day basis.

At the end of the day, I found that the outside unit was just as dull and depressing as the teen ward. **Everything was either grey or white. **There were no other colors. On top of that, we had yoga and I had absolutely no balance or patience to participate in standing on one foot and falling over. When we all finished putting our mats away, we lined up (for the millionth time that day) and headed back to the unit to have snack and take our showers.

There were four shower rooms and three of them were defective in some way. Shower A only had cold water while showers C had bugs in the light and shower D didn't stay on all that long. Only B was decent enough for most of the teenagers. I personally didn't care which one I received. Water was water and as long as the button that I had to constantly press worked, I was fine. Water was the one thing that calmed me down the best. I felt as though all my problems were falling off of me with each water droplet falling down the drain. In result, I received shower A and went to the nurse's station to pick up my Old Spice Komodo body wash that I also used as shampoo and Herbal Essences Touchably Smooth conditioner and Bliss face wash products. Then I had to go grab my _Finding Nemo_ pajama pants and Camp Half-Blood neon orange t-shirt so that I wouldn't be naked in front of the other kids. Right before I went in, Dionysus (the sassiest P.S. there was) unlocked the dark grey door for me and handed me a towel. I stayed in there for only ten minutes because we had to follow a strict schedule and no one would stop knocking on my door to check to see if I was still in there alone.

As I laid in bed with my hair soaking my only pillow, I couldn't help but miss laying in my own bed that didn't make noise with every movement I made. Or the fact that I would be alone with my thoughts and not with people checking in on me throughout the night to make sure I was still alive. It was only the first night and I couldn't help but wish that I was somewhere else. Hopefully, tomorrow would be more eventful and less taxing on my willingness to talk.

**So, I hoped you all liked this chapter. I would appreciate criticism and any types of reviews of following or favoriting if you particularly fell like it. Um, yeah. So I do have one other fic that is also a Percy/Nico pairing. It's called In Love With a Sea Prince. If you want to go check that out you can. And yeah, I'll try to update soon. Ciao. **


End file.
